The New Night Guard
by DarkMeow
Summary: A new night guard begins working at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Despite the standoffish animatronics, the new guard finds herself becoming quite friendly with all of them. CONTAINS OCs. NOTE: Writing experiment. May or may not be any good. Criticism welcome. WARING: Will contain themes later on that may disturb readers. Also, the dreaded plot holes may run wild.
1. Entrance Of The New Guard

The newest night guard was one of the strangest night guards the Freddy Fazbear crew had ever encountered. When they first came to meet her, instead of just shutting her door in fear of the apparently sentient Animatronics, she hadn't noticed them at all. The Fazbear crew, however, was not prepared to see what was inside the office.

The office had been cleaned to a spick-and-span state, empty cups discarded, and dust swept up from the floor. The carpets had apparently been bleached as well, leaving a faint twinge of a sharp odor that wafted from the hallway. Not that the Animatronics would know, since they couldn't smell. The lacy cobwebs had been completely removed, and each monitor was polished to a shiny gleam.

This wasn't the most surprising thing, however. Instead of the night guard occupying a chair as the previous night guard had, this night guard was sitting cross-legged on the floor in the midst of a large pile of what looked like the remains of a gutted computer. This night guard had a large cap that had the word "Security" stenciled to the front, along with a white button-up shirt and a red bow tie. She also wore matching red suspenders and some black slacks, with some shiny black shoes.

Freddy had been the first to attempt meeting the night guard, mostly due to the fact he was the least disturbing of the crew. This was mostly due to his teddy bear appearance. After seeing the remains of a computer and what looked to be a CPU lying on the ground, though, he was actually, legitimately afraid. It was equivalent to the fear a human would feel if they went to the kitchen for a midnight snack and found a murderer standing in a pile of their dismembered family members. Needless to say, it was not pleasant at all.

And then, before Freddy could get away from there, the night guard looked up at him, straight into his wide eyes. It was almost as if she'd known he'd been there all this time, and was waiting for dramatic effect or something. Instead of seeing the usual fear, or even surprise, Freddy saw keen interest and curiosity. That was enough for him to get away as fast as humanly (Animatronicly) possible. He probably left burn marks on the pristine, tile floor.

The night guard stood up and brushed off the seat of her pants despite the floor being practically dirt less, and sat down on the chair that she'd put in the corner. After a moment, she produced a small, tablet-like device from under the seat, and began tapping at it in an almost indolent way, despite the fact she'd witnessed the animatronics apparently moving about.

After a few minutes of searching and exploring the restaurant via the tablet, she found the group of animatronics in a huddle on the stage, presumably speaking to one another. Instead of just three, though, there were four. Through the grainy image on the tablet, she discerned that there was a rabbit, a chicken, a bear, and another torn apart animatronic that she couldn't quite see. Unfortunately, the rotating of the camera did little to reveal the mystery animatronic's species.

Suddenly, all of the animatronics faced the camera, staring into it was a seemingly blank stare. Was it just her, or did they appear to be afraid..? She shook her head, it was time to get to the bottom of this and meet her new coworkers. She quickly sat up from the chair, plunked the tablet down in an inconspicuous corner, and went towards the room she'd seen them last.

There were a few, painstaking moments of wandering around in darkened corners, stubbing her toes on multiple protruding objects, and tripping over what appeared to be loose tiles, but she finally found herself in a dining area, facing a large stage. The animatronics looked up, obviously sensing her presence. The night guard observed them for a few moments, and bit her lip with her top teeth nervously. Although not a coward in any way, she couldn't _not_ feel nervous being scrutinized by very large, and probably very dangerous robotic animals. Finally, she gathered up her courage, and spoke.

The animatronics would never forget her voice. In the past, they'd assumed the night guards to be rogue endoskeletons. That was until Mike came along and straightened them out. He'd stayed for quite a while too, until he mysteriously just didn't show up ever again. It had been a couple of years, and they still went through night guards like a family with five kids goes through milk cartons. The crew didn't kill them, but most people just didn't want to deal with it. In short, they'd never seen a female night guard, and assumed that all guards were simply male. Genders were already fuzzy enough for them already.

So when they heard her voice, they were completely, and utterly, shocked senseless. Although not completely feminine, her voice was much softer than any night guard before her.

"Well, hello there." She said. Her voice was devoid of the nervousness she felt, and instead contained a cheerful, I-am-so-happy-to-meet-you tone.

After a few uncomfortable seconds of silence, the bear stepped forward slowly, and introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am. I'm Freddy Fazbear." Freddy looked over the night guard, noting her appearance. She was rather short, even compared to the animatronics who were about 8'5". They dwarfed her, who appeared to be about 5'2" or 5'3". Apparently, she'd tucked her brown hair into her cap, and on her face sat large, black-framed glasses. There as something strange about her appearance, though. Her skin was very pale, almost to the point where it seemed unnatural, and there were dark shadows under her eyes.

The night guard nodded. "I'm Athelina. Pleasure to meet you as well." She nodded at the other animatronics. "Who're these guys?"

The rabbit stepped forward. "I'm Bonnie." He said gruffly. Athelina looked over at the chicken, who proceeded to introduce herself. "I-I'm Chica." Chica quickly backed away from the guard. The new night guard quirked an eyebrow up in bemusement at the electronic chicken's actions.

"Er, you guys seem a little jumpy." Athelina mentioned nervously. The animatronics were still remaining a good distance away from her.

"Hey, wait, weren't there four-"

Suddenly, the room spun as she was snatched off the ground by the collar of her shirt, and she was stunned into silence.

"Yaarrr, I've caught 'da rogue endoskeleton-disassemblin' human!" Foxy shouted, as if he'd won himself a trophy. Foxy shook his "catch" for emphasis. Athelina finally shook herself out of her sudden shock, and began struggling immediately. Her struggling threw off Foxy's gyros, throwing them both to the ground. Athelina missed Foxy's sharp hook by a mere three inches. She hurriedly pulled herself off the ground before planting a shiny black shoe on the fox's chest. All of this happened in mere seconds.

Freddy quickly ambled over to them, and lifted Athelina off of Foxy, before placing her on the other side of him, away from Foxy.

"STOP." Freddy commanded, and everyone froze immediately. Bonnie was frozen in place, obviously having taken a defensive stance, and Chica was in mid-step to get away from the tussling group. Freddy then reached over and lifted Foxy up by one of his arms, and then backed up to get a good view of the animatronic and the night guard.

"Now Foxy, before we make rash decisions, let's let the night guard explain what she was doing with all of those electronic components."

With a huff that sounded surprisingly human, Foxy rolled his eyes, snapped down his eyepatch, and closed his jaw in an irritated fashion. "Garr, fine."

Freddy turned towards Athelina, who had been silent during the exchange. "Now, go ahead and explain."

Athelina swallowed nervously, as now Bonnie and Chica were watching her with their already creepy eyes.

"Well… I was trying to fix the kitchen camera. I thought it would be good to be able to see into an area that had an entrance and exit. So I disassembled it." Athelina lifted her hands up with her palms pointed towards the ceiling. "It was purely to keep the valuables in this restaurant from being stolen or damaged."

"Now, Foxy, there's no reason to be hostile, is there?" Freddy said calmly. Despite his seemingly reasonable and calm demeanor, however, Athelina noticed even Freddy was shuffling nervously, as if he was eager to get away. "Well, I apologize for the scare I gave all of you. I wasn't aware that… Well, you appear to be sentient." The night guard said. Athelina turned towards Foxy, finally getting a good look at him. She noticed how torn and battered he appeared.

Bonnie finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "Well, I guess it's no big deal. It ain't like a pipsqueak like you would do any harm to us."

Athelina frowned and huffed a bit, but she kept any further remarks to herself. She was used to people making fun of her height.

"Hey, how about we restart? Let me reintroduce myself." She said. "I'm Athelina, new night guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Freddy was the first to follow suit. "I'm Freddy Fazbear, lead singer of the group." After a few seconds, Bonnie imitated an irritated sigh. "I'm Bonnie the Bunny, guitarist of the group." Chica shifted nervously, before shuffling back towards Athelina. "I'm Ch-chica the Chicken, and I-I-I'm the Backg-g-ground singer." Athelina noted the strange stutter that Chica seemed to have, and how high pitched her voice was. It was apparent Chica was female.

They all turned towards Foxy and awaited his introduction, but he stubbornly turned his head away. Finally, after Freddy gave him a nudge, he grudgingly gave in. "Yar, I be Foxy da Pirate." He grumbled before turning away.

Chica, who seemed to finally get over her fright of Athelina, spoke again. "Hey, why don't I give you a tou-tour of the pizzeria?" She said cheerfully. "That would be great, Chica." Freddy said. Athelina nodded in response to the suggestion. Bonnie shrugged, and then he and Foxy wandered off to do whatever it was that they did.

"Great! Let's get started. S-se-see you around, Freddy." The bear nodded, and Chica gestured for Athelina to follow.

Athelina followed the rather cheerful chicken for the better part of her shift. She was shown the stage, the bathrooms (apparently, the animatronics had little concept of gender, as Chica walked right into the male restroom), Foxy's Pirate Cove (they were shooed away almost immediately), the kitchen, the hallways, and the supply closet. Chica had been wittering on and off about almost every room. Finally, they only had one room left. As they approached, Chica's happy demeanor completely changed, and Chica shuffled nervously alongside Athelina as they approached the room. The door said 'Employees Only' on the front. The electronic chicken stopped just in front of the door, causing Athelina to bump into her backside.

"Oi! Why'd you stop Chica?" Athelina asked, rubbing her nose. She then straightened her oversized glasses. "Aren't we going to go in?"

"Oh! Y-you want to go-go in? There isn't anything in there that is _that _interesting…" She trailed off. Athelina rolled her eyes, slipped past, and opened the large door. It opened into a room that smelled of dust, chemicals, and a faint scent that was unrecognizable. Athelina plugged her nose immediately, as the mixture wasn't pleasant in the least. Despite the scent, however, Athelina went inside anyways, followed by Chica who's nervousness seemed to have increased ten-fold.

After Athelina's eyes adjusted, she saw what appeared to be another closet-like room. Dust motes hung in the air, and shelves lined with animatronic heads lined the walls. Some had eyes, and others did not. A single table sat in the middle of the room, and an endoskeleton sat on top of it. The lone endoskeleton piqued Athelina's curiosity.

"Hey Chica, does that endoskeleton work?" She asked, before going over to it and poking various parts of it.

"Well, it-it doesn't wor-wo-work anymore. It used to, of course." She replied. Athelina thought she could detect a trace of anger in the chicken's voice.

"Erm, why do they have one that doesn't work anymore?"

"Apparently-ly it wa-was one of the first animatron-onic characters for Freddy Fazbear's. I-I-I guess Mr. Fazbear thinks it is special." This time, there was definitely irritation in her voice, though Athelina didn't think it was geared towards her. Athelina stopped poking at the endoskeleton, and began to look at the various heads in the room. She wondered who this 'Mr. Fazbear' was.

Finally, Chica's patience wore thin.

"Come on, let's-"

At that second, Athelina's foot caught on a misshapen tile, and she went tumbling into a rack full of animatronic body suits. With a cry, she managed to knock the entire rack, along with a few animatronic heads that were previously on top of the shelf above, to the ground. One of the heads landed on top of her stomach, resulting in a loud 'oof!'

Chica hurried over to Athelina, who was now sprawled out on the ground.

"A-are you ok!?" Chica asked before shoving the head off of Athelina and lifting her back up on her feet. "Urrgh. I feel like someone threw a bowling ball at me." Athelina said as she rubbed her stomach.

"He-hey! Your round f-fa-face thingies are g-g-gone!" Chica exclaimed. Athelina's eyes seemed ridiculously small without the 'round face thingies.'

Athelina immediately put up a hand to her face, discovering that yes, her glasses were indeed gone. Suddenly, there was a loud crunch from the general direction of Chica.

"Oh! I found them." Athelina heard Chica say cheerfully, before a mangled piece of metal was stuck into one of her hands. Athelina was about to yell at Chica, but she realized that it would be futile.

"Chica, can you help me clean this up please?" The tired night guard asked. "Oh, you don't have to, the janitor will get it in the morning. They've cleaned up worse things." Chica responded. Athelina thought that Chica's last sentence had an ominous feel to it, but she brushed it off. "Well, if you say so… Let's get out of here before I knock something else over."

After a few minutes of stumbling around (and admittedly, getting assistance from Chica), Athelina managed to get out of the room intact without destroying the rest of the room. Athelina was aware of leaving the room from the absence of the terrible smell, and the sudden brightness. She heard Chica close the door with a thump. After a few moments, a large, yellow blob situated itself in front of her.

"Well, that's the end of the tour!" With that, the yellow blob that was apparently Chica vanished.

'Great, now I'm all alone practically blind.' Athelina thought to herself. She let out a long sigh, and began to try and make her way back to the security office, where she had a spare pair of glasses in her backpack. Eventually, she made her was into the dining area, where she bumped into several chairs and tables. Finally, she bumped into something large and somewhat furry. Athelina blinked owlishly, and craned her neck up towards the ceiling to look at the obstacle in her path.

"Hey, watch where you're going, guard." She heard the irritated voice of Bonnie. Athelina buried her irritation and spoke. "Pardon me, I just lost my glasses and I can't see a thing." Bonnie made an irritated huffing noise, and made a sound as if he was leaving. "H-hey! Can you please help me get back to the office?" The walking noises ceased, and there was a moment of silence.

"Fine, I'll help you. Just don't lose your stupid glasses again. 'Cuz next time, I won't help you."

Athelina expected Bonnie to put a hand on her shoulder or something, but instead, she was lifted completely off of the ground and tucked under Bonnie's arm like some sort of rug. It was uncomfortable, but Athelina figured it wasn't wise to protest, since the rabbit didn't appear to be keen on helping anyways.

After a few minutes, she was dumped unceremoniously into what she hoped was the office. "Thanks Bonnie." She said gratefully. Bonnie grunted in response, and then walked away. Athelina fumbled around in the office, looking for her spare pair of glasses, knocking around the various computer parts on the ground. At one point, she'd accidently knocked into the desk, sending the strange cupcake to the ground with a thud. Finally, she located the glasses, and put them back on.

"Finally." She grumbled. Out of boredom, she lifted up the tablet, and then checked her watch. "Wow, already 5:50? I'd better say goodbye to the animatronics." Athelina hurriedly cleaned up the mess she'd created previously, before she headed over to the stage, where Freddy was already getting situated for another (probably unproductive) day. After a few moments, he noticed her standing there.

"Hey, just wanted to say goodbye, and see you tomorrow night." Athelina then tipped her security cap at them, a gesture Freddy returned with his top hat.

"So, we'll be seeing you tomorrow then, ma'am?" Freddy asked, as if it were a surprising fact. Athelina nodded. "What, you think I would just quit?" Freddy shrugged. "Many previous night guards did. Mostly because of our reputation. I presume you've heard about it?" Athelina stopped for a few seconds.

"Freddy, I've just moved her about a month ago, so I know next to nothing about this place." She said, carefully. Suddenly, Bonne and Chica walked out of the shadows, and the took they're place on the stage.

"Well, I bid you all a good day." Athelina said with a smile. Chica nodded, and Bonnie gave a 'hmph' of acknowledgement. Suddenly, there was the sound of something locking into place, and all of the animatronics went completely still.

"Well, I guess I can call it a night."

Athelina trudged her way to the bus stop. During the night, the clouds had decided to begin raining, to the inconvenience of people who had to use transportation other than a car. By the time she had reached the bus stop, her clothes were thoroughly drenched, and her hair stuck to sides of her face in stringy ringlets. Finally, the bus arrived, and she hopped on.

As Athelina approached her house (which was a rundown mobile home), she took in its usual unkempt appearance. The bushes needed trimming, the yard needed cutting, and the whole place smelled as if something had died. Athelina scrunched up her nose, waiting to grow accustomed to the stench. She jammed her hands into her pockets and fished out a rusted key, then approached the rundown house door. She unlocked it with some difficulty, as her hands were freezing, and her fingers shook as she tried to force the key into the lock. After some fumbling, she managed to get the door open, careful not to wake her father.

Athelina kicked her shoes off, and headed to the kitchen to procure herself a sandwich. She opened the fridge and sighed in disappointment. 'Looks like dad forgot to go to the store again.' Well, there went the idea of a sandwich. Athelina headed to her room, and reached under her bed. She then pulled out a large, glass jar. 'Darn it, it's empty.' she said with a sigh. There was no way to get food now.

"But it was full before I left…" She said aloud before trailing off. It suddenly occurred to her that she'd left a year's worth of savings alone with her _father._ "He'd better not have started his gambling habit again." Athelina grumbled. She shoved the glass jar angrily back underneath her bed, and then went to sleep.

**Author's Note: So, if you made it this far, then good. I'd appreciate it if you would leave review letting me know how I can improve my writing. Also, if you find any mistakes or contradictions, it would be nice to know about those as well. Also, let me know if my characters come off a bit flat, but character development will probably come later.**

**This story is more of an experiment with writing. I'm not much of a writer, I'm more of an artist. However, I received an assignment in my art class that required me to write a story, and surprisingly enough, I actually enjoyed it. Due to the fact that I've become borderline obsessed with Five Nights At Freddy's, I figured I should write some fanfiction. Please note that this story will be updated rather sporadically, if at all. Unfortunately, the formatting is a bit off, which will be fixed when/if the next chapter comes. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**~DarkMeow**


	2. Buried Memories

**WARNING: Certain material in this chapter may disturb readers. If you are sensitive, please do not read on. **

Athelina found herself in a dark room. It smelled familiar, and even looked vaguely familiar. It was the smell of chemicals and dust mixed together, with an underlying, mysterious smell... Suddenly, she knew exactly where she was. This was obviously the backstage area of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! As she realized this, the room came into focus, and detail seemed to bleed into the room. Oddly, however, the room was in varying hues of black and white. As Athelina looked around more and more though, the room began to take a frightening turn.

The various animatronic heads all turned to look at her, and the ones without eyes simply possessed tiny white dots that seemed to stare into her. Athelina backed away, until she bumped into something metallic and cold. She turned around, impossibly slow, and became face to face with the broken endoskeleton. Except, it was no longer broken. Now, it stared at her with white pinprick eyes, and its mouth was open, revealing sharp looking teeth.

Athelina stumbled back in fear and surprise, and quickly looked for the exit to the stuffy room. Suddenly, as quickly as the room went from stifling to horrifying, the room reverted back to its normal self. This would have been reassuring, but a sudden silence dampened every sound, even her own footsteps and breathing. Athelina immediately focused on getting away from the terrifying room, but it was to no avail.

Suddenly, the loud booming sounds of footsteps broke the silence as if it were a mirror, and an unexplainable fear descended upon her, like an owl descends upon an unsuspecting mouse. Logic had completely abandoned her, leaving her panic-stricken.

'I need to hide, and fast.' Athelina thought, though she didn't know why. There was a feeling buried in the back of her mind, as if she knew what was coming to the room. Slowly, the loud footsteps, grew ever louder, ever closer, and her fear got worse and worse as she struggled to find a sufficient hiding location.

As if answering her prayers, an animatronic suit had appeared, and was now slumped against the table. It appeared to be a Freddy Fazbear suit, except its yellow colour shown through the black and white monotony of the room. Time seemed to slow down as Athelina was allowed to inspect it. The suit had definitely seen better days, as it was in tatters. She touched one of its frayed ears, and bits of the thread came away, dissolving into brightly coloured dust. Suddenly, Athelina remembered the strange predator that was seemingly making its way to her, and her panic ridden mind suddenly (and finally) produced an idea.

Hurriedly, Athelina pulled its golden head off of the suit with little difficulty, and then glanced inside. The animatronic devices seemed to have been compressed to the sides. It didn't look very safe, but it would work in this desperate situation. The terrified girl quickly climbed inside, and put her arms into the suit appendages, before jamming the golden bear head on top of hers.

Athelina had apparently hidden just in time, as she saw the previously locked door swing open with her obscured view. Her breath caught in her throat as the dark figure slunk into the room. Like the animatronic heads previously, the figure's eyes were simply white pinpricks.

"Athelina, my darling, why are you hiding..?" The voice contained a malicious undertone that revealed the shadow's true intentions. The voice sparked a memory.

"Don't hide from your daddy." Almost as soon as the words were spoken, the shadowy figure took on a bulkier appearance, and the previously neutral voice became distinctly male. As if that weren't bad enough, the gold dust the suit had been previously shedding was staring to enter her throat. The urge to cough became more and more difficult to resist, until finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Athelina tried to cough as quietly as possible, but it seemed to be amplified impossibly loud.

"I've found you!" My "Father" said. Suddenly, the shadowy figure's face was right in front of mine, and although it didn't look like my father, I was certain it was him.

"Now, don't hide from daddy." The figure wagged a finger in front of my face patronizingly, as if I were in the wrong, and a creepy, white smile spread across its face. "Now, you'll have to be punished." The voice now took on a twisted, almost cheerful, tone. Meanwhile, the dust had completely blocked Athelina's windpipe, and she struggled to force oxygen into her lungs.

Suddenly, the figure stood up with a snap, and kicked the suit Athelina was currently cowering in. At first, the shadowy figure's actions seemed purposeless, but then, Athelina heard the sounds of something clicking and unlocking inside of her hiding spot.

As soon as the sounds stopped, the animatronic components came loose with a loud "snap!" The shadowy figure vanished, and Athelina felt the components and devices imbed themselves into her skin. As she looked down, she saw her own blood began to leak out of the suit, bright red against the golden suit, and she tried to scream, but no sound came out. The feeling of weakness and suffocation grew more and more until-

Athelina's eyes flew open, taking in the home's ghastly popcorn ceiling. She realized that in her sleep, she'd wrapped her hands around her own throat, explaining the choking feeling in her dream. After a few moments, she removed her hands, and they sunk down to the sides of her body. Memories she'd thought she'd buried long ago. She remembered her father approaching her with the wire hangar. _'It's for your own good.' _he'd say. The next moments would be so painful, she hardly remembered the events. More and more memories flooded her, practically overwhelming her.

_'Stop, Athelina.'_ She told herself. She forcefully shut down her memories. _'I got myself a job. I'll be out of here soon.'_

Athelina glanced over at her small, analog clock, and found she had only slept for about two hours before her nightmare had awoken her. She rubbed her eyes. _'I wish I'd stop having these nightmares.'_ She thought to herself. It was really starting to affect her daily routine and activities. After a few minutes of banishing bad thoughts, she sat up, and began to prepare for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note: I realize I released this chapter fairly quickly, and that's because I sat in front of my computer and didn't leave except for dinner and bathroom breaks when I wrote this. I'm unsure if any of this was fairly creepy in the least, or if this was even believable. Nonetheless, I've mentioned before that this is more of an experiment to test my abilities. Please leave a review to let me know how this turned out.**

**Thanks,**

**~DarkMeow**


	3. Curosity and Questions

After preparing for the day (getting dressed, stumbling around looking for her glasses), Athelina decided to find a way to grab some food, as looking in the fridge repeatedly and hoping food would magically appear didn't seem to be working. She poked around the house, also noting that her father seemed to have gone off to do whatever it was that he did when he wasn't being a drunken gambler. Or maybe he was all the time, Athelina didn't really know and didn't really care.

Finally, after searching through rooms, under cabinets, and inside of socks, Athelina managed to find five dollars and 50 cents. Although she searched a little more, it became obvious that there was no more money in the vicinity. Athelina sighed, yet was glad she'd been able to find the necessary funds.

Strangely, Athelina was craving pizza. However, the only pizza place that had a bus line nearby was, of course, Freddy Fazbear's. Although visiting during the day seemed kind of an odd thing to do, she decided to go anyway. The deciding factor was the fact that their pizza was relatively cheap, and the pizzeria was fairly close. After a last second check for change, Athelina headed out the door. She hopped on the bus, and began the 20 minute journey to the pizzeria. Unfortunately, this meant dishing out a dollar of her five dollars, reducing her total to a mere four-fifty.

The ride to the pizzeria was rather uneventful, except for when a woman punched a thief in the face when he had attempted to run off with her purse at a relatively large bus stop. The look on the man's face had been hilarious; he wasn't expecting the woman to fight back. Soon after, Athelina arrived at her stop, and she walked the remaining distance to the pizzeria.

Athelina had to admit, the pizzeria had definitely seen better days. Some of the lettering that displayed the restaurant's name had fallen on the ground, while others had gone crooked. The bushes looked as if they hadn't been maintained in a long while, and were starting to look like the bushes outside of Athelina's crappy mobile home. She shook her head and trudged inside, her tiredness starting to become apparent.

As she opened the door, she was with the obnoxious screeching and yelling of children, as well as the sight of said children. Despite the dirty atmosphere, parents apparently brought their kids anyways. After a few moments of consideration, she walked up to the register and looked at the menu. The menu revealed that her only option was the cheese pizza slice, priced at exactly four dollars. _'I should probably save this money for groceries later...'_ She thought. However, against her better judgment, she decided to purchase a slice anyways.

"Excuse me, I'd like to order please." She said to the man at the register. After further inspection, she decided he was about thirty-five. Like every worker she'd seen so far, he wore the official lavender day uniform. He had blonde hair that was cut to about medium length squashed underneath a black cap that read 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.' His nametag read 'Benjamin Aro.'

The man smiled cheerfully at Athelina. "What'll it be, ma'am?" he asked, with a cheerful tone. Athelina felt that the man was a little odd, but she shrugged it off. "I'd like to get the cheese pizza slice." To emphasize, she pointed at the entry on the menu. The man nodded, and tapped a few keys on the cash register. "That'll be four dollars and ten cents." He said, smile never faltering. Athelina chided herself mentally for being paranoid; the guy was actually quite charming.

"Oh! I forgot to ask, do you guys have an employee discount?" Athelina asked. The man looked back up at her. "Yes, we do. Day time employees get two dollars off of their purchase, while night guards get their pizza free. Though, if you're a night guard, I'll have to see your identification so I can check the records to prove you're legitimate." Athelina nodded before pulling out her (usually empty) wallet and showed the man her identification. After he'd glanced at it, he walked over to an ancient looking computer towards the back of the counter, presumably pulling up employment records. Finally, he walked back.

"So, you're that new night guard, huh? I never got to say hello since you work the night shift." He said before sticking out his hand. Athelina took it and shook his hand firmly. "Pleasure to meet you, and welcome to the team." The man said as he grinned. "Pleasure to meet you as well. The name's Athelina." She said. He nodded, and then introduced himself. "Name's Benjamin, Benjamin Aro to be exact."

"Alrighty, was it a cheese pizza slice? I'll get it ordered. And, your total is... Free!" He chuckled, and then handed her a number card. After that, he headed off into the back to give the cooks the order. Athelina couldn't help but to chuckle as well. She headed off to get a seat, and decided to get one nearby the stage. After all, she was curious. Would the animatronics recognize her? As Athelina sat down, she started to think about Benjamin. For some reason, he had a certain quality that just made him likable. Although no one could have told at the time, she felt embarrassed for being so paranoid. _'I need to get away from my father soon...'_ She thought to herself. Unfortunately, her job's measly pay wasn't about to make that a reality anytime soon.

After about 20 minutes, a waiter brought out her pizza slice, which she dug into voraciously. Soon, it had been completely devoured, crust and all. Athelina wondered if she would be pushing her luck if she asked for a second slice, but she ultimately decided against it. Although parents were starting to give her strange looks, Athelina decided to wait for the band anyways. Finally after what seemed like forever, the purple curtains that normally concealed the animatronic band parted. Immediately, Athelina was greeted with the sight of Freddy, who stood in the middle of the stage, towards the front. On his left, was Chica, and to Freddy's right, stood Bonnie. Each were holding their respective accessories. A few seconds passed, and Athelina worried that something had broken, but her fears were put to ease as the trio began to speak.

"Hey kids! It's Freddy Fazbear here! Are ready to play?" Freddy said, who's voice had been replaced with a goofier and lighter tone than is previous, more serious, voice.

However, as Athelina glanced around, she realized that only a few kids were actually paying attention to the group. Was it just her, or did the animatronics seem to have a forlorn expression..? It seemed that children just weren't interested in the animatronics anymore, and they'd become old news, doomed to play the same songs everyday on the stage for the rest of their existence. Knowing about the animatronics' sentience, it made Athelina wonder why management didn't let them talk to the children. Unless, of course, management didn't know... From what she had seen the other night, the animatronics roamed the restaurant in a sort of 'free mode.' Obviously, this was between twelve to six, and then they would return to the stage to start another day in the establishment. This led her to another troubling thought; why was Foxy's cove out of order? She'd noticed it, but never asked.

Then, of course, there was Freddy mentioning something about their reputation, and from his tone at the time, Athelina didn't think they had a good one. Sure, the place was a bit dingy, but did that really warrant such a reputation? Athelina decided to investigate, her curious nature getting the better of her. But that would have to wait for later. Right now, she was enjoying some delicious lunch.

Finally, the songs the robotic band sang came to a stop, and apparently, there was a segment where the animatronics would attempt to interact with the audience, as well as amongst themselves. All of it was definitely scripted, however. They had yet to even react to her presence.

"Hey hey Freddy! Did you know that I'm the best bunny guitar player?!" Bonnie asked, sounding way too enthusiastic

"I sure did Bonnie! You're ter-RIFF-ic!" Freddy said, emphasizing the middle syllable. Athelina groaned at the lame pun, as did several of the adults. She even thought she saw Freddy make a sour face at his terrible pun.

Suddenly, Chica chimed in. "And I'm the best at making pizza!" She said cheerily.

"Yes you are, Chica! Now, why don't we play our guests another song?" Freddy replied. Almost immediately, the launched themselves into a song about pizza and friendship. It was relatively cheesy (pun TOTALLY intended, thought Athelina), but all in all, it was somewhat BEARable. As Athelina realized she'd just made two crappy puns in one sentence, her face contorted with terror. Was she becoming one of THOSE people?! "What have I become...?" She muttered to herself as she left the restaurant.

Despite her best efforts to squeeze in a nap before she left for work, Athelina found that she just couldn't get to sleep. No matter how hard she tried, how long she closed her eyes, and how much she blocked light out of her room, it was just impossible. She rubbed at her eyes, and began preparing for another night at Freddy Fazbear's. After she was finished dressing, she made sure to adjust her outfit, until it was practically perfect. She gave her glasses one last wipe, and headed over to Freddy's.

After an uneventful bus ride, Athelina managed to get to Freddy's in one piece, without accidently knocking someone over, hurting someone, or spilling someone's drink. _'It was practically a record!'_ She thought to herself, proudly straightening her now blue bow tie.

As she had yesterday, she showed up thirty minutes early to prepare for her shift. Luckily for her, there were still a few people to let her in, so at least she had someone to interact with before her boring shift started. Now though, she was sure it wouldn't be nearly as boring as she previously thought.

After being let into the building, she chatted with some of the day workers and janitors, and even gave them a small hand in whatever tasks they were performing. Strangely, however, as the clock ticked down to twelve, people began to get antsy. Janitors sped up their cleaning process, workers cleared the building, and all in all, people were in quite a rush to get away from the restaurant. Athelina chalked it up to either being the creepy night atmosphere, or people were eager to get home and relax. Suddenly, she spotted some familiar.

"Hey Benjamin!" Athelina called, waving eagerly at him. Benjamin turned his head from his previous task, and grinned brightly at Athelina as she walked up to him. Unlike the other employees, he appeared to just be loitering. "Don't you have something to work on?" Asked Athelina, puzzled. He chuckled before replying. "Naw, I just get the cooks to do it." Athelina raised an eyebrow at him, but then shrugged.

"Well, it's almost time for my shift to start, as well as lights out. Apparently, only the night watch is allowed after dark." Athelina said, before grinning. Benjamin nodded, before walking to the door. "See you later!" He called, and then he left. Athelina headed off to her office, as she didn't really explore in there that much. Besides, she still had a few minutes until the animatronics came awake. While their awaking didn't affect her job that much, she was eager to get to know her workmates better.

The first thing Athelina did was look at the various knick-knacks on the desk. As she glanced at the cupcake, however, she found herself feeling uneasy. Said cupcake had a strange stare, and its eyes seemed to follow her around the room, though she figured that that must be impossible. However, it did seem to have animatronic eyelids...

Finally, she began sifting through the drawers curiously, coming upon children's drawings similar to the ones strung about the restaurant, as well as some stray pennies strewn across the bottom of the drawer. When she got to the last, bottom drawer, she made a fascinating discovery. Inside were several tapes. The tapes had several labels, though they said pretty much the same thing. They were listed as 'Phone 1,' 'Phone 2,' 'Phone 3', and finally, 'Phone 4.' Athelina's curiosity was piqued; she'd have to find her tape player and see what these said. She tucked them away in her backpack for viewing later, promising the restaurant mentally that she would return them later.

Then, there was the sound of several clicks filling the air, and Athelina realized it was the noise that animatronics had made when they had taken their place on the stage. _'Maybe that means they've activated?'_ She thought. She removed the tablet from its usual perch on the desk, flipped to the dining room camera, and saw Chica and Freddy chatting. Athelina sat up, shoved the chair into her desk, and headed towards the dining, this time being more mindful to not stub her toes again. After a few minutes walking through the darkened restaurant, she found Chica and Freddy.

"Hi Chica, hi Freddy." Athelina said cautiously. The two aforementioned animatronics swivelled their head towards her completely, before actually turning around to face her. The effect was unsettling despite the animatronic's friendly (Well, not in Foxy's and Bonnie's case) nature. Chica waved, despite Athelina being only about a foot away.

"Good evening, Miss Athelina." Freddy said, closing his jaw in an attempt to imitate a smile. The result was a very awkward looking facial expression, but saying that to a possibly dangerous robot was probably unwise, so Athelina resorted to smiling back.

"Hey, Freddy, can I talk to you about something?" Athelina asked, before looking at the chicken. "Sorry Chica, but it's private." Athelina said, and then shot her an apologetic gaze. At first, it didn't seem like the chicken understood, until she crossed her arms unhappily.

"Buuuuut Freddy! Bonnie still hasn't told me where my other cupcake went." She whined. Freddy sighed, and was about to respond, but Athelina suddenly realized what she was talking about.

"Hey Chica! I think you're other cupcake is in my office." Athelina said as she gestured down the hall. Chica's head immediately snapped towards the direction of the office, before taking off without so much as a thanks or goodbye. Freddy chuckled, and turned to look at Athelina.

"What can I do for you." He asked, his head slightly tilted in questioning. Athelina shoved away her nervousness at his concentrated stare, before launching into her question.

"I was just curious; why is Foxy out of order?" She asked carefully. She had deduced that it may be a touchy subject, considering how the fox looked to have been out of order for quite a while now.

Freddy paused as if the sudden question had surprised him. A few seconds of silence passed, before he seemed to snap out of it. "I'm... I'm afraid I can't tell you why." Freddy said, sounding nervous. This served to make Athelina even _more_ curious, of course.

"Why not, Freddy? It's not like Foxy _killed _someone." Athelina said, chuckling at her over exaggeration of Foxy's apparent crime. Instead of Freddy joining in, however, he just looked towards the ground as if Athelina had just proverbially hit the nail straight on the head. Now, Athelina may have been a little slow with some concepts, but she was by no means dumb. After a few seconds, Athelina noticed Freddy's downturned head and nervous shuffling, and her laughing tapered off into a nervous "Heh."

"Right? He didn't do anything like that, _RIGHT?!_" Athelina asked, growing more and more desperate for Freddy to deny it. She felt herself growing increasingly agitated. There were obviously secrets being kept from her, and she yearned more and more to figure out what had happened at this restaurant. Suddenly, Freddy's head snapped up from its slack position, and he imitated a relaxed smile.

"Of course not, miss Athelina. I'm sure we would remember such a preposterous thing. Besides, I'm sure that his state is due to general wear and tear over the years, and Mr. Fazbear just hasn't had the time to fix him up." Freddy said, his tone relaxed and cheerful. However, the explanation did little to explain the many tears in Foxy's suit; he looked like he'd been out of order for many years, rather than the short amount of time Freddy made it sound like.

"Alright." Athelina said while shrugging, dropping the tense subject. Freddy gave a small nod, before wandering off towards the supply closet. Athelina sighed, and then shook her head. '_Will I ever figure any of this out?'_ She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Chica had returned to the dining area, both cupcakes in hand. Both cupcakes looked identical, but they were different according to Chica, who called them by different names.

"Aww, Sweetie, aren't you happy to be reunited with Frosting?" Chica said, holding each cupcake to eye level with one another. Athelina looked over at her curiously . "Hey Chica, those cupcakes can't hear you, you know." The curious (and slightly disturbed) night guard said. Chica turned to glare at her. "Yes they can! They're my best friends!" Chica said stubbornly.

Suddenly, Foxy poked his head outside of the purple curtains that lined his cove from across the dining hall. "Ye be gettin' nowhere with that there lassie." He shouted, before retreating back into his cove. Athelina flinched, and hoped he hadn't heard the previous conversation she had had with Freddy. "Hey Chica, would anyone mind if I took a nap on one of these tables?" Athelina asked the yellow chicken. Chica turned away from talking to her cupcakes. "No." She said, simply and cheerfully, and then went back to chatting with her _'friends.'_

"Alrighty then, let me know if anything happens." The tired guard said. She wasn't sure if Chica had heard, but she didn't really care. The guard climbed on top of a table, shoving aside party hats of various colours, and fell right asleep on the table.

**Author's Note: I understand this one ended rather abruptly. I decided to cut it off here so it would be around the same word count as the first chapter. Unfortunately, I don't feel like I did a good job, but I guess time will tell.**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave your thoughts in the review section.**


	4. In The Past

Freddy, after noticing that Athelina had clocked out of life temporarily on the table, pulled the rest of the animatronics into the backstage area for a meeting. Although it took Foxy a lot of convincing, along with some shoving, but eventually, they were all present in the backstage. It was a little tight, but Freddy had reasons for pulling the whole crew into the backstage area.

"Why'd you drag us back here, boss? You know we don't like it back here..." Bonnie said irritably. All of them avoided the other animatronic suits, even though they knew there were no more humans in them anymore. None of them had a solid idea as to what happened to the humans when they'd been stuffed; all any of them really knew was that it was really, _really_ bad. Chica shuffled nervously. "I agree with Bonnie." She said, before looking over at Foxy. Despite their accommodations, Foxy didn't seem disturbed in the least.

"I apologize for the location. I didn't want this conversation to be overheard." Freddy replied apologetically. The room brought back unpleasant memories for him as well, maybe even more so than Bonnie or Chica. "Miss Athelina... has started asking uncomfortable questions about our past and about our reputation. I've decided to consult with all of you to decide our course of action on this matter." Freddy explained, before turning towards Foxy. "I presume you heard me and Miss Athelina's conversation earlier?" He asked the fox. Foxy closed his jaw thoughtfully, before nodding.

"I say we tell 'er. Up front and cold." Bonnie replied, an unpleasant expression on his face. Chica's head immediately swiveled towards Bonnie. "Are you stupid, Bonnie?! That would scare her off!" She said angrily. Bonnie imitated a frown to the best of his ability. "It's not that we want her around anyways; we can watch ourselves." He retorted. Chica looked as if she was about respond, but Freddy stepped in between the two bickering animatronics.

"Now, now, we all need to calm down. Bickering amongst ourselves will not solve our predicament." The bear said, trying to calm the group. The squabbling robots looked away from each other, anger evident on their faces. "I think we should tell her, just not abruptly. There must be a way to tell her tactfully..." Freddy said.

There was a moment of silence, until Foxy decided to join in on the conversation. "Methinks I should tell 'da lass." He suggested. All the animatronics turned to face him with surprised expressions. Freddy tilted his head slightly. "Elaborate please, Foxy." He asked.

"Although me memories be fuzzy, I think we all know who caused it." Foxy replied. The other three animatronics glanced at one another. "It wasn't your fault, Foxy." Chica said sympathetically. Bonnie nodded. "We've been fighting the wrong people over the years." Bonnie admitted gruffly. Foxy sighed and shook his head. "It be me that'd told it to do it. I was the spark, it was the paper." Foxy replied. Although Freddy didn't want to, he found himself agreeing with Foxy's statement. He let out a long, robotic sigh. "Alright Foxy. However, if you frighten her into leaving, we'll be having a chat." Freddy said, narrowing his eyes at the broken fox. Foxy nodded in reply, though he was not intimidated.

**_1987..._**

Jeremy rubbed at his eyes as he walked into his work place, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. As if forcing him to deal with murderous animatronics wasn't enough, his boss was having him come in a mere four hours after his shift to help supervise a birthday party. To top it off, he'd be dealing with the same murderous robotic animals he dealt with at night. The whole thing was annoying; he'd rather be in bed right about now. Heck, he'd settle for a bout of Insomnia.

The young man fumbled with his key, before letting himself into the building. Despite employees already being there, the place was under tight security from the incident that had happened. Jeremy still had no idea what had happened, but it was serious enough for the police to get involved. Despite a police investigation going on though, management thought that it was a good idea to host another birthday party. _'Idiots.'_ Jeremy thought. He was just there to get his paycheck anyways.

As he looked around, he saw many employees frantically preparing for the large party ahead. Various streamers were hung about, and as Jeremy moved into the main dining hall, he saw a large banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" in large lettering. Just the colours were making him tired, and he brushed a few orange tufts of hair out of his face.

"H-hey! Jeremy!" Jeremy looked up as he heard someone suddenly call his name. After a few moments, a man with short, brown hair walked up to him. Although the man was obviously tall, he hunched down in a rather mousy way, and his eyes darted around as if he was a wild animal being preyed upon. Honestly, it looked like a particularly gust of wind would knock him down. In particular, he kept glancing at the Parts &amp; Service door, and Jeremy realized it was safe to assume that he knew more than previously thought.

"You're that guy on the phone, aren't you..?" Jeremy asked the mousy man with a slight hint of irritation in his voice. This was the man that prolonged his time in this crappy place and away from his warm bed. Despite Jeremy's obvious grumpiness, the man eagerly stuck out his hand and introduced himself. Jeremy begrudgingly shook the man's hand, and was surprised to find the man had a strong, firm handshake.

"I-I'm Scott, and, uh, I already know you." Scott said after releasing Jeremy's hand. "Although we, uh, called you in today, I-I'm afraid we won't need you until the party actually, uh, starts." Scott said sheepishly. "For now you can, uh, just make yourself busy with... stuff." Scott shrugged.

"Alright, that's fine." Jeremy said, now irritated at the fact he didn't even need to be here yet. Scott gave a swift nod, before heading off to do... stuff. Honestly, Jeremy didn't really care, he just wanted to get his paycheck. He had other family members that were relying on that paycheck. So, to occupy his time, Jeremy decided to walk around, and that's what he did. However, he saw a surprising sight when he passed Kid's Cove.

The animatronic previously known as "Mangle" had apparently been restored to its original condition. As Jeremy walked a little closer, the robotic fox snapped its head towards him, and looked over him, as if it was scanning. Apparently, it didn't find any issues, as it suddenly walked out of the cove in an unhurried manner. Although Jeremy wasn't exactly a genius, he deducted that Mangle, or Toy Foxy, had been rebuilt for the birthday party. Though, he was unsure if Toy Foxy was even allowed to wander around the restaurant right now...

Jeremy released a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and continued on with his wanderings.

**_Beginning of the Party_**

After a grueling four hours of doing absolutely _nothing_, the party finally started. At first, it was rather small. Slowly, though, children and their tired parents began to filter in, filling the restaurant with their inane chatter. As instructed, Jeremy followed the Toys at a safe distance, despite the fact they continued to turn and give him empty, and creepy, stares. It was almost as if they were... contemplating. However, when they'd see his badge, they would turn away. It was almost like they were fighting they're programming, which told them he wasn't an enemy. Jeremy shook his head. 'I'm probably reading into this too much.' He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Toy Foxy wandered about, set into free roam instead of being limited to Kid's Cove. Eventually, she came to a room titled "Parts &amp; Service." Her programming told her it was a repair room, and generally empty. A few thumps and the sound of shuffling was coming from the other side of the door, however, piquing the robotic Fox's curiosity. After a few minutes of contemplating entering the room, Toy Foxy made her decision, and entered the room.

As soon as she entered, her internal thermometer alerted her to the fact that it was several degrees cooler in this room than the rest of the pizzeria. The shuffling continued, and she could even make out faint murmurs. Finally, Toy Foxy's night vision activated, after her optical sensors processed the fact that it was quite dark in the room.

Immediately, she was greeted with the sight of leftover parts scattered about the room. However, that wasn't the most interesting thing. In the center of the room, huddled together, were four, very broken animatronics. They either did not notice her, or just didn't care. As Toy Foxy crept closer, she began to make out the murmurs.

_ "He's here, the man that wears purple." _Said a gruff voice.

_ "What will we do?"_ Asked a high-pitched, frantic voice.

_ "I am afraid we cannot do a thing, not with our poor appearance. We would frighten the small children."_ A deeper, extremely formal, voice said.

_ "Arrgh, a pirate shouldnae be trapped in this 'ere cage."_ A voice growled, sounding vaguely like a pirate.

Toy Foxy approached the group, slightly apprehensive.

"Who are you?" She asked, tentatively.

The broken animatronics slowly turned to face her, their servos and joints groaning from the rust they'd accumulated in the past years. Toy Foxy's jaw fell open at the site of them, as they were in horrible disrepair. The large, blue rabbit's face was completely missing, sans its lower jaw, which flapped uselessly as it spoke. The chicken's jaw had been completely unhinged, revealing its endoskeleton mouth, and its eyes stared unblinkingly ahead. The bear's eyes were unfocused, and Toy Foxy wondered if it was blind. However, the most frightening of them all, was the fox. His fierce glare almost made Toy Foxy turn tail and run, and his disheveled appearance made him all the more frightening.

"I think we're your future parts." Said the rabbit, sounding rather unhappy. You could even say that he sounded angry.

"Now now, Bonnie. I doubt this fellow knows a thing about our predicament." The bear chided, turning towards the rabbit. He then returned his unfocused gaze to Toy Foxy. "I'm afraid we're your replacement parts, as Bonnie so rudely announced. We reside here in the back room, for when we have further use. Now, why might I ask, have you wandered upon this room?" The bear said to Toy Foxy, his speech eloquent and formal.

Toy Foxy turned her head a bit sideways. "I heard thumping noises, and decided to see what was going on." Quickly, she took a look around the room, noticing a camera in the far corner.

"Wait! 'Ol Foxy be gettin' an idea!" The fox announced, eye patch flipping up with excitement. Immediately, the rundown animatronics gathered around the fox, and the sounds of murmurs emanated from the group. Toy Foxy immediately felt excluded, and contemplated leaving, before the group suddenly disbanded and surrounded Toy Foxy. She turned towards the rusted, old fox as he began to speak.

"'Ave ye seen da man in purple today? An' he wears a yellow object aboot 'ere?" He asked her, while pointing at an area near his chest. Reluctantly, Toy Foxy nodded, after contemplating what she'd seen today. "Tha' man... He be a bad man. He is going to hurt 'da children." The fox said. Toy Foxy's mouth fell open in shock at what the old animatronics were saying. "But he's a guard! He couldn't hurt the children!" She exclaimed, while looking around at the other animatronics huddled around her. Each of them nodded (except for the chicken, who just stared vacantly at her), as if further proving the point that the man in purple, was indeed, out to hurt the children.

"But... but that couldn't be!" She said. However, she was becoming more and more unsure. Now that they were discussing him, he did look a little _familiar_. It was almost as if she'd seen him before, not too long ago. The rusted fox took her pause as a chance to speak further. "We've seen 'da lad before. 'Ee was crawling around this 'ere place." He said, whilst gesturing at the general area.

Toy Foxy tilted her head in contemplating. It seemed silly to listen to the rusted fox's advice, considering she didn't know if he was a reliable source for information. However, the strange nagging feeling in the back of her processes was telling her otherwise. The feeling wasn't necessarily negative, but still, there was something significant about the man in purple. Finally, she came to a decision.

"I'll keep a watchful eye on the man in purple." Toy Foxy finally concluded, and she glanced around a the rusted animatronics. The old fox looked as if he was about to argue, but a pointed look from the bear made him stop. The bear turned to her. "Please, we implore, keep a strict watch on the man." The bear pleaded. Toy Foxy nodded, which finally seemed to satisfy the animatronics. After a final nod, Toy Foxy left the room.

After Toy Foxy had closed the door to the Parts &amp; Service room, she took a second to contemplate the information she'd just received. The strange feeling was getting stronger, and Toy Foxy was starting to think some of the memory stored in her hard drive had been partially replaced. She shrugged to herself, lost memories were lost memories; simply lost for good. The sounds of the party reached her audio sensors, reminding her of her duties. However, before she could walk away from the entrance of Parts &amp; Service, her head was grabbed roughly.

Next thing she knew, her optical sensors shut down, as well as her endoskeleton, abruptly plunging her into black nothing.

**Author's Note:**** I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please give me some feedback! Also, if you notice any plotholes, spelling errors, or anything else that need attention, please let me know in a review so I can correct these. Constructive criticism is, as always, appreciated. Let me know what y'all think of the flashbacks.  
**

**With the new game coming out, I'm sure all of the theories that I'm building this story around will be disproved. All I can do is damage control, right?**


End file.
